The Life and Lies of Daniel Cullen
by jrfess
Summary: Read about the life of Daniel Cullen. Abandoned at birt by his father, how will this half-vampire adapt to changing times? A Civil War? A beautiful newborn named Aice? The major under his command Jasper Whitlock. Having a family?Sequal 2 The Eighth Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of my second story, The Life and Lies of Daniel Cullen, hope you like it.**

I saw a man standing above me, watching me, and I didn't know why. The first thing I remembered was hunger, hunger and being compressed, and wanting out. He reached down and picked me up.

"I loved her," he whispered. "I loved her, and you just took her away from me."

And I understood the meaning of his words, although I couldn't figure out where I learned them from. They were just there.

"I'm sorry, but I can't care for you," he whispered. "You just killed her. So I'm going to give you to someone who can."

With that he tucked me under his arm and ran. He ran for the rest of the night. He finally reached where he was going just as the sun breached the horizon.

"These people will care for you like I couldn't," he said. And so he sat me down on the door step and tucked a note in the blanket he had wrapped me in. With that he knocked on the door and was gone.

A lady opened the door and looked around, and then down, and saw me. She picked me up and brought me inside. After setting me down on bed she read the note. It said:

_I am sorry I have to leave my son her with you._

_But I can't love him like I'm supposed to. _

_His mother died in child bitrh, and she's the only woman I have evr loved._

_So please care for him like I can't._

_His name is Daniel._

_Signed,_

_Father._

**And that was it. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Oh, and thank you to Unknown Critic! I hope everyone loves me as much as you.**

**Signing Out,**

Jrfess


	2. Freak

**Hey guys! Once again I'm back! And, just so you know, I plan on absolutely maybe keeping to a weekly update schedule, although I won't promise anything. But I will update no later than every two weeks. Anyway... back to the story.**

_**Freak**_

_Why?_ Thought Daniel. _Why am I a freak? Why do I hurt people? _

He sat on a log, staring out into the forest. He tried not to remember his last three years, which had been a disaster. He looked, sounded, and talked like he was thirteen and the mind of a genius. But this last part was what had been troubling him. His superior mind wouldn't let him forget a thing, no matter how hard he tried. As hard as he tried, his mind fought back, and he found himself slipping back into those dreaded memories.

_He was walking through the woods with the rest of the children from the monastery__. He didn't' wan to be here, but the priests had forced him to come because the woods were supposedly holy ground, and they hoped it would flush out the 'demons' inside of him. He loked up and saw that the rest of the kids were already up ahead of him. He was about to hurry up when he felt an arm stop him._

_ "Where are you going freak?" asked a kid named Derek , owner of the arm which stopped him. "You don't belong here. Not with those demons possessing you."_

_ Daniel had had troubles with with Derek before. Just a month ago Derek had locked Daniel in the basement for a month, surprised when it didn't kill him. Derek was about sixteen years old, with red hair and bright blue eyes. He was determined to becoming a priest when he grew up, and he was determined to start by killing Daniel, who he had heard was possessed from the priest. That incident was only the first of many attempts to kill Daniel. _

_ "If we can't get the demons out of you by killing your _infested _body, then we should try beating them out, eh?" he aksed._

_ "No... Please no," pleaded Daniel._

_ He saw Derek's fist puklling back, and he couldn't stop himself. Out of self defense, he punched Derek int the gut before he even knew what was happening. It went in the front... and out the back. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he couldn't stop himself. He pulled his hand out covered in blood and took a long breath in through his nose... and that's when the kid screamed. One of the kids from the main group had looked back and saw Derek lying on th ground. So Daniel did the only thing he thought to do. He ran._

Daniel shuddered as he remembered one of his most painful memories. He remembered his kill for food.

_He sat in the meadow, not only starving, but really thirsty. But the weird thing was that nothing he drank parched his thirst. The meadow was green, all green. The grass was green, the leaves were green, even the trees had moss growing on them. _

_ And then the man stumbled into the clearing. He looked like he had been the stumbling through the woods for weeks, which he probably had. His hair was caked in mud, so it was impossible to tell what color it had been originally. His brown eyes were glossed over and his heart beat rapidly. And it was his heart that sealed his fate._

_ Daniel tried to resist his urge to eat, as he had the last time he had stumbled across another human being. He resisted as hard as he could, but that heart. That _**_heart! _**_And then he was thirsty. So very thirsty. So he moved forward, towards the man, and bit into his net, suckling gently. The blood. Oh the blood! It tasted so good! And he couldn't stop himself. So he kept sucking... and sucking... and sucking. He sucked until the man was dry. _

Joshua heard the villagers off in the distance, and let out a maniacle laugh.

_They just won't let it go, will they, _Daniel thought. _Well... then again I don't expect them to. _

He remembered what had caused them to chase him in the first place.

_He was in a dark alleyway, feeding. He had just finished his last meal when he heard a gasp._

_ He looked up and saw a man standing there, his eyes wide with fear. _

_ "My God," he whispered, and ran off. Daniel waited, and then ran the other way. _

He was shocked out of his reverie when he heard a voice say, "Oy, you there. We are looking fer a blood sucker, and ye look mighty like the one you've we been looking fer. Wat be yer name."

he looked up and saw a man standing there, holding a pitchfork. He stood six-foot five, with broad shoulders and dark brown hair. Daniel stood up and turned aound.

Just before he left, he answered "My name is Daniel, and I'm a freak."

**And that's that! Like it! Review! Love it! Review! Hate it! :( Review anyway! So... I'm taking suggestions for the next chapter, even though I have the basic storyline thought up already. **

**Signing Out,**

**Jrfess**


	3. My Life Sucks

**So… I've already broken schedule. But never mind that, on with the story.**

**My Life Sucks**

_January 24, 1808_

I was tired. Scratch that, I was freaking exhausted. I had been running for… I can't even remember how long I had been running. What was I running from, you ask?

Well, I'm not quite sure. I might be running from myself, or from what I was, but maybe it was from what I've done. I don't know, and I don't want to know. That's why I'm running. The monotony of it lulls me into a kind of trance. And to make it worse, it was my birthday. My tenth birthday, to be exact.

_Why, _I thought. _Why did God do this to me. What did I do to deserve this. _

On the upside, I just learned about my special power. That was cool. And it distracted me, so all the better.

My head hurt, and it sucked. It turned out, I had fainted and, just my luck, hit my head on a rock. A _rock. _Me, a _vampire,_ got bested by a _rock_. It kind of sucked. At least I wasn't tired.

_January 25,1808_

I wasn't running anymore. Nah, I stopped running. It wasn't as fun as what I was doing now. You want to know what I was doing, don't you? Well, I guess I could tell you. I was experiencing excruciating pain at the hands of an unknown vampire who looked no more than sixteen years old, and you know what, it was awesome( please note the sarcasm). And better yet, it seemed like she was only using her mind. Eventually it stopped. Thank god.

"Well now," the vampire whispered, " Do you want to tell you what you are, or go through that again."

"I would have told you without that little bundle of joy right there," I gasped from my position on the ground, "But to answer you're question, I do want to tell you what I am."

"I know," she said, practically jumping with joy, "but it's fun doing it."

And then we just sat there staring at each other, neither saying a word; the unknown vampire was just standing there and I was on the ground, still struggling to catch my breath.

"So what are you," she asked after awhile.

"Finally, the right question. Well, there are two answers. Scientifically, I'm not sure what I am. But if you're asking what I think I am, I'm pretty sure I'm some half-human, half-vampire," I replied.

"Well, I think Aro would like to see you, so come on," she said.

"What if I don't want to go," I asked having googled( that's what I had decided to call it, it just seemed right) Aro and not liking the results.

"Do you really want to know?" the female vampire asked.

"Not really," I said.

_This kind of sucks, _I thought to my self.

_February 9, 1808_

Today sucked. In fact, the last two weeks had sucked. How did it suck? Well, where do I begin. Let's go in chronological order. It all started by getting tortured. Then it went to being a forced captive. After that I had to swim across the English Channel. Two words describe the channel perfectly: _Big _and _Wet. _During that swim, I had tried to escape and ended up getting tortured again, which sucked even more than the actual swim. You know what happened next? I had to run from France to Italy without resting, so by the time I actually got to Volterra I was exhausted. So I got some sleep and then was forced to meet the three fathers of the volturi. And guess who was there? If you guessed my dad, then you were right. And you know what? That sucked.

**So like it! Hate it! Want some more of it! Let me know by reviewing! Just click that little review button down there and just type. I can just be like a word long to, just review!**

**Signing out,**

**Jrfess**


End file.
